Dreams Are Made of This
by StarkidGamzee
Summary: Seto Kaiba is still greatly haunted by all those years stuck with Gozaburo. His sleep is constantly interrupted by these horrible memories and they finally take its toll on him. Abuse, Implied Rape, Drug Overdose and Character Death. (wow Im a horrible person...) - Oneshot


_"__No… PLEASE NO MORE!" The tiny brunet tried to shield his face as the riding crop flicked back hard across the back of his ear causing the young boy to yelp and cower in fear. His attacker reached out and grabbed a handful of hair from the back of his head and slammed him hard into the hard wooden coffee table._

_"How do you ever hope to accomplish anything in life if you cower in fear my dearest Seto?"_

_He hated it when Gozaburo used that mocking tone on him. He knew what was to come next and he squeezed his eyes shut to block it out._

"No… S-Stop it… GET OFF OF ME!" Kaiba sat bolt upright and he was panting heavily, his body shaking like a leaf. This had been the first time in 4 days that Seto Kaiba had slept and it made his exhaustion a hell of a lot worse. These night terrors were one of the reasons he hardly slept these days…

"Another dream?" The brunet jumped at the voice and wheeled around. Mokuba was sitting cross legged on the bed behind Kaiba and was watching him sadly

"Don't worry about it…"

"I do worry about it when you don't sleep because of it…" The younger male was watching his brother sternly before moving closer and hugging Kaiba. "You're my big brother… It's my job to worry." Mokuba gave a sly grin and nuzzled against him.

Kaiba looked at his brother before smiling and hugging him back. Mokuba's heart was in the right place when it came to forcing his brother to get help for the dreams and sleepless nights. After months of pestering Kaiba finally agreed to get counseling and medical assistance for the sleep and he had to agree that it helped, to a degree. It still didn't stop those memories of Gozaburo's abuse from all those years ago, and it definitely didn't help when it came to the anxiety the next morning.

Kaiba laid back against the bed and cuddled his little brother protectively and gently stroked his head.

"You need to look after yourself…" Mokuba yawned and nuzzled into Kaiba sleepily before drifting off to sleep in his brother's arm. His slow, deep breathing was hypnotic and relaxing. The brunet watched Mokuba for a while before his eyes started to grow heavy with exhaustion. Kaiba finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep once more.

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

His body ached. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like lead. He heard voices around him but paid no mind to them. They sounded like a world away and he really didn't care.

He felt his breath being pushed back into his face by something and he was unsure by what it was and he slowly began to open his eyes with all the effort he could muster.

"He's waking!" A female voice announced to someone. "Mr. Kaiba? Can you hear me?"

The brunet groaned in response and he closed his eye again to shield it from the glaring white lights above him.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

What ever that noise was it was driving him nuts. He opened his eye again and rolled his head to the side and took note of the heart monitor. So that's what that noise was huh? He tried to swallow but found it extremely difficult.

"Mr. Kaiba… do you know where you are?" The female was questioning him once again and he nodded once. "Roland found you… You're lucky you've made it this far Mr. Kaiba…"

'_Roland found me? What does she mean by that?'_ He thought about it for a while before remembering. The terrors had finally gotten to him now that Mokuba was no longer around. It had been 18 months since THAT accident and he couldn't cope any longer. He had renewed his prescriptions that morning and after yet another nightmare he tried to stop them permanently.

_Beep… … Beep…_

The brunet's eyes closed once again and he took a heavy breath. He heard panicked voices around him and paid no mind to them as he slowly drifted into a sleep once more. The voices grew fainter and the flat line was the last thing he heard.

Those memories would no longer disturb him and he would finally get the best, and final sleep of his life.


End file.
